


Burning

by TopologicGamble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: I love my boys, Other, Takechan is depressed too nyall, Tentacle Sex, original title was takechan sukebe www
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopologicGamble/pseuds/TopologicGamble
Summary: A fleeting thought that was never supposed to get to ~4k words. Takeru is a closet kinkfest and Flame finds out.





	Burning

“Flame, can you do all of the things that Ai can?” 

Takeru’s voice, muffled by soft pillows, broke the silence of his bedroom. Flame popped out of the duel disk sitting on Takeru’s bedside table. He strained to see Takeru, seeing more blanket than boy. Takeru was in one of his moods where he’d stay in bed for the whole weekend and not do much of anything. Although Flame sometimes appreciated the quiet, it was a bit frustrating to see his partner so low. He searched his partner’s face for any hint of context for the question, but came up short.

“... Of course I can. Anything that guy can do, I can probably do better.” The AI scoffed, crossing his arms. There was no way Ai could outdo him…

Takeru shifted to face him,

“So you can eat code and stretch your body out like him? Can all of the Ignises do that?”

Flame blinked, the questions reminding him of when they first met. Slowly, he replied, 

“... Yes, all of us can do that. I’ve never really had to do those things though.”

Takeru hummed as an answer, but didn’t say much else. Flame looked at him inquisitively, “Why did you want to know?”

Takeru shrugged, burying himself back in his blankets.  
“I was just curious,” he replied, a hint of evasiveness in his voice. What was there to hide from in what he asked…? Flame wondered idly, wanting to know more. Takeru turned away into his soft blanket cocoon, seemingly to sleep. That was the end of that conversation... Flame supposed.

. . .

The wind whipped around them as SOULBURNER and PLAYMAKER flew through one of link VRAINS’ shadier servers. Flame ducked into the duel disk, not caring about this mission much. Info-mining was by far the most boring part of being a virtual reality hero.  
SOULBURNER was tasked with the job of asking questions and getting answers, while PLAYMAKER cloaked his avatar and board and watched. Neither of them wanted someone hard up on cash to try and capture him or Ai. Where SOULBURNER lacked the experience and technical skill of PLAYMAKER, he didn’t have a bounty on his head and, as far as everyone else knew, didn’t have a strange AI.  
SOULBURNER and PLAYMAKER landed in a back alley of sorts. The dilapidated buildings of the “Fiend” type sector invited all kinds of people who thought they were the biggest and baddest hackers on the block. People who frequented this server were known to go missing in real life, or find their VR sets to be unusable the next time they tried to login. As they walked through the street lined with people peddling custom mods and questionably legal things, they found their target. From the street, the two duelists could hear the loud chatter and bargaining from another old looking building. While SOL’s designers never put a name on the building, frequent customers called it the “Search Bar.” (Flame already knew he was going to hate the people there.) A program or an answer was always available to you so long as you could shell out for it. With the advent of New Link VRAINS, the skeevy bar was put back in its usual place, as if the Tower of Hanoi had never happened. PLAYMAKER had explained that this… establishment… was his first lead on the Hanoi project. Flame couldn’t imagine Takeru walking into a place like this, much less get worthwhile information out of it on his first try. Looking up at his partner, he could see the nervousness on his avatar’s face. SOULBURNER simulated a deep breath, returning Flame’s gaze, before stepping into the building. PLAYMAKER followed close behind according to the code sent to Flame by Ai.  
The interior of the Search Bar was outfitted like any other suspicious bar, dimly lit with a couple of tables and booths in rows before a barista’s counter. The back wall was full of alcohol bottles and the bar’s seats full of people, participating in various levels of drunken conversation. Flame received another message from Ai, indicating a masked man sitting in a booth next to a labeled exit door. Flame stuck his hand up out of the disk, just enough to get SOULBURNER’s attention.

“PLAYMAKER says the masked guy is who we want,” he whispered, pointing to the avatar. SOULBURNER nodded almost imperceptibly before making his way through to the back. The masked man ignored his presence up until SOULBURNER sat opposite of him. The masked man sized him up, making SOULBURNER’s skin crawl. He never thought an avatar’s eyes could intimidate him so much, feeling more like fresh meat than human. SOULBURNER cleared his throat, steadying himself.

“So… do you have the information we agreed to?”

The man scoffed, leaning back against the booth and slinging an arm over the low wooden back lazily.

“Of course I do. I was just expecting a greeting first.”

SOULBURNER paused, glancing at Flame then back to the man in an uncomfortable silence. The masked man chuckled. “Just kidding. You must be new to this kind of thing, hm? The new ones are always so cute… We’re going to want to move to the back for this.” The man got up from his seat and waved a hand at the barista, who nodded in return. SOULBURNER followed the man out the door and into the alley behind the bar. The informant glanced around before opening his inventory and sending SOULBURNER a large file.

“You know, I heard rumors from Hanoi that PLAYMAKER had one of those sentient AIs you asked about…” The man said, waiting for the file to fully upload. 

“That’s why I was so curious about it. How did a guy like that get an AI that can think for itself, even lie?” SOULBURNER babbled, trying to play the part of yet another PLAYMAKER fanboy. Not that he wasn’t one, Flame knew that Takeru would never admit to the PLAYMAKER plush that he kept on his desk. The man laughed,

“To think there might be more of them! Though you act like you’ve spoken to one before…”

SOULBURNER shook his head, sweating,

“It’s just a rumor I heard. I’ve never met one…”

The man hummed,

“Is that so… well, that’s too bad. That’d be an interesting story to tell. Be careful about what rumors you believe.”

The informant stepped forward, his face just inches from SOULBURNER’s. He tried to retreat, but the man followed, stalking him back until there was nowhere else for SOULBURNER to go. All he could feel was unease, like a trapped animal stuck in a tiny room again.

“I was thinking… maybe as payment for that file you could let me have you for a night. It’s not uncommon in our business; after all, it’s not real sex. You’ll wake up from VR and it’d be just like a dream…”

SOULBURNER shuddered in revulsion, his mind going a mile a minute. The informant’s hand pressing against his chest and the close proximity screamed “DANGER,” but he was frozen to the wall as the informant felt him up.

“You’ve got such a cute face and an erotic body… I bet you’d look stunning on your knees with your mouth on my-“

CRACK!

A thunderbolt bolt of red and black threw the man to the ground. Flame, his body now extended into a monstrous, six tentacled nightmare, grabbed ahold of the stunned man. He was helpless but to look on, wide eyed with terror, as Flame began to devour his code. He screamed as his body began to fade and disintegrate into wisps of pixels. SOULBURNER was speechless, trembling as Flame returned to his preferred form.

“Um… thanks, but uhh… holy shit. What the hell did you do to him?” Flame brushed himself off,

“I just ate his code and forced him to log out. He won’t be trying to take advantage of anybody else any time soon. I got the file, so this wasn’t completely for nothing. Are you ok?”  
SOULBURNER nodded, still in shock about the situation. He ran a hand through his hair and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Back against the wall, he sank down to the ground in relief. Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes, recentering himself.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine, he just scared me a little.”

Flame nodded, meeting his partner’s eyes with empathy. He wanted to comfort him, but didn’t know what to say… He sent Ai a message that they had finished the job and forced the both of them to log out. Regardless of what they might encounter, Flame knew that he would be by Takeru’s side.

. . .

For a couple of days after the incident, things were uneventful. Yusaku and the hotdog guy took the file for analysis while he and Takeru… stayed home. While Takeru had tried to join the two hackers in sifting through the data, Yusaku insisted that he stay home and rest. Takeru had been crestfallen, but Yusaku assured him that he’d let him know anything of significance…  
...Which leads us to present time. Takeru was, once again, vegetating in his apartment bedroom. He hadn’t done much beside tap on his phone and mutter a few responses. Flame was worried at this point, though he’d never admit it. He was pretty sure humans were supposed to eat, but so far over the past couple days, Takeru had barely eaten anything. He fell asleep in class and looked relatively… lifeless. Though his amiable act while he was in this kind of mood could fool the people around him, it could never fool Flame. It scared him to think that Takeru wasn’t doing the things he needed to live. Aren’t humans meant to maintain themselves?

“Oi, Takeru…”

Takeru started, shoving his phone down into his pillow. That wasn’t strange at all.

“Y-yeah? What’s up?”

Flame studied him for a moment before speaking again. 

“It’s been a while since you’ve last eaten, shouldn’t you… do that? You’re starting to remind me of your shut-in days…”

Takeru rolled over, staring at the ceiling with a sigh.

“Yeah, you’re right. I should stop moping around I guess, huh?”

Flame glared at his partner,  
“I didn’t mean it like that! I just want you to talk to me if something’s wrong, that’s all. I know that last mission was uncomfortable. Take care of yourself, please.”

Takeru smirked, turning on his stomach to face the AI. He propped his chin in his hands.

“I’m glad that you care, Flame. You don’t have to worry about me, I can take care of myself now~” 

Takeru mimed patting Flame’s head teasingly, much to the chagrin of Flame’s pride.

“Fine, just, do something about…” Flame gestured to Takeru’s general vicinity. “...This.”

Takeru laughed and got out of bed, taking his phone with him and scooping a towel up off of his bedroom floor.

“Fine, fine, I’m going to go shower.”

As Takeru left the room, Flame sat in silence. As the sound of the shower running echoed down the hall, Flame wondered what the point of taking his phone with him was. Takeru didn’t listen to music or anything like that… then he was jumpy when Flame called out to him. What did he have to hide?  
Flame didn’t like to poke around in Takeru’s business, but he decided that today he’d make an exception to that. The curiosity was killing him, that is, if he could be killed. Ducking into the duel disk, he accessed the network and tried to locate the IP address for Takeru’s phone. From there, it only took a little fiddling around to find his search history… Flame groaned,

“Takeru, incognito tabs don’t make your search history irretrievable…”

At times, he wished that Takeru had the technical savviness that Yusaku taught himself, but he figured it was fine. Though Takeru had tried to learn, it didn’t take him long to hit his wall and Yusaku’s socialization time limit. It didn’t take long for Flame to find what he was looking for. Amidst dueling videos and pictures of cute animals there was… Tentacle porn. 

Specifically boys at the mercy of slimy black tentacles. 

After looking through some on the sites and videos Takeru had gone through, Flame closed the browser. He could put the pieces together from what he’d seen. He never expected an awkward teenage virgin like Takeru to be so… kinky. Or interested in him.  
The shower cut off, signalling Flame to try and mind his own business. Still, all of the new information had the gears in Flame’s mind turning.

. . .

“We should go to link VRAINS today.” 

Takeru looked over at his partner, surprised by his forcefulness. The little AI was standing on top of his duel disk, looking sure of himself.

“How come?” Takeru asked, wondering what could be so important. He sat up, the bed creaking as he shifted his weight.

“I want to try something out with my body in link VRAINS. The sooner we both go, the better.” Flame crossed his arms and talking as if he knew best, as always. Takeru sighed, whatever it was that Flame wanted to do, he supposed was better than surfing the net all day.

“I guess I wasn’t going to do anything today anyways…” He reached for the duel disk resting on the bedside table and laid back. Staring up at the ceiling, he whispered,

“Into the VRAINS…” 

\- - -

When SOULBURNER opened his eyes, he found himself in an empty server. There was nothing but a ground to stand on, which seemed to go on forever. It was as though he and his partner were the only people left in the world. Flame popped out of the duel disk, stretching his limbs out and getting right down to business. He turned to face his partner, elongating his torso until he was eye to eye with his partner. He reached a tiny hand out to him, tentatively,

“Takeru, may I… touch you?” Flame asked slowly. Flame had seen how Takeru could only take so much, how the physical shows of affection by his grandparents would cause him to shrink away if too frequent, or how the friendly touches of strangers put him on edge. He last thing he wanted was to overwhelm his partner.

“Sure, that’s fine. I don’t think I’ve ever actually… felt how your body feels?” Takeru stumbled, laughing a little. Flame, nodding, cupped Takeru’s cheeks in his hands. He pressed and stroked the soft recreation of Takeru’s cheeks as Takeru avoided his gaze.

“You feel… warm somehow? I didn’t know that could be recreated virtually…” Flame remarked, sliding a hand down Takeru’s neck and under the wide collar of his avatar. Takeru shivered as he swept his fingers through the hollow of his collarbone.

“H-hey, Flame this is a bit…” Takeru fell silent, not knowing how to phrase how he felt to the AI. Flame stopped, looking up,

“Is this too much?”  
Takeru scowled down at the floor, hoping his avatar wasn’t showing how flushed he’d be in reality.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just really… intimate?” Flame looked at him for a moment, his mostly featureless face even more unreadable.

“...Well, I hope it was. I’m trying to come onto you. I’m not exactly experienced and the internet is probably the worst place to learn this stuff...” 

Now it was Takeru’s turn to stop and process what was said. About halfway into repeating “coming onto you” in his head for the fourth time, he just shook his head and laughed. He laughed so hard that he could feel his stomach start to hurt. When was the last time that had happened…?  
Flame looked at the spectacle indignantly, crossing his arms and turning away with a huff. 

“You don’t have to laugh so much when I’m trying my best!” 

Takeru wiped his eyes, expecting tears despite virtual reality. He smiled,

“I know, I’m sorry… You’re doing a great job of seducing me so far! Honestly, I’m glad that you didn’t try anything else you could have found on the internet.”

Takeru leaned in and gave his pouting AI a small kiss on the cheek. Flame, invigorated by Takeru’s reassurance, blushed,

“I wouldn’t be adverse to some of those things… I want to touch you more, with my larger body...”

Takeru’s mouth fell open. If his face wasn’t rivaling the color of his scarf earlier, it definitely was now. It took him a bit to get his mind back in working order and to close his mouth. 

“I… ok, that, I’m ok with that… if you mean what you’re implying...”

Flame nodded, his body shifting into the larger, six tentacled being that he turned into before. His single eye trained itself on his partner.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I should be careful of?”

Takeru nodded,

“I’m sure, just… slow down if I tell you, ok?” Takeru opened his player menu, unequipping his SOULBURNER avatar and becoming himself again, still wearing his bed clothes from before, and set his duel disk on the ground. He tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side as Flame watched. He eased his shorts and underwear down, revealing more skin and his half-hard cock. Takeru resisted the urge to cover himself up as Flame picked him up gently. The smooth tendrils of Flames limbs wrapped around Takeru’s legs and back, supporting and maneuvering his body to face him, legs spread wide. Smaller, slick tentacles sprouted from Flame’s torso, one wrapping around his cock and the others spreading his ass and wetting his entrance. Takeru groaned, the feeling of the cool tentacles working him to hardness. The tentacle at his hole only pressed and and slid against his rim, never putting much more than the tip inside of him, not even giving him enough to bear down on. He held onto one of Flames bigger limbs, steadying himself before he whimpered needily, 

“Flame… Stop teasing me, I- ah… I can take it...”

Flame leaned down to nuzzle his hair and kiss his forehead, providing comfort as the slimy tentacle pressed into his entrance slowly. Takeru panted, feeling the slick member writhe its way inside him, sheathing itself so, so deep within him. Takeru wrapped his arms around Flame’s neck, needing something to hold onto as he was stretched unlike anything he had ever felt before. Flame sighed, wriggling inside of him experimentally before pulling out, them slowly filling his partner back up to the brim. Takeru’s head lolled back, supported only by Flame’s limbs and his arms around his neck. Flame moved again, thrusting again inside of Takeru’s tight hole and rubbing the tip of his leaking cock.

“A-aah…! Flame…” Takeru moaned, his body flushed and malleable, submitting willingly to Flame’s ministrations. Two more tentacles played with his chest, his pink nipples being abused so sweetly. Flame settled into a slow rhythm, the tentacle thrusting into his ass at different angles until he found Takeru’s prostate, rubbing and kneading at the sensitive bundle of nerves enough to make him cry out over and over. 

“Wow, you’re so sensitive… and really… tight-!”

Flame flicked at one of his pink nubs, earning him a little mewl of pleasure from his partner. Takeru gasped, the tentacle around his cock pumping him in time with the thrusts in his needy hole.

“A-ah, it’s not my… nhn-! Fault-! I… aahhn… I’ve never done thiiiss… hhn-! before…!” 

Takeru wailed, barely able to articulate his words against the onslaught of pleasure. Saliva dripped from the side of his mouth as he moaned wantonly. Flame lapped at it as he positioned another tentacle at Takeru’s sloppy entrance, rubbing around his stretched rim before pushing into him with the other tentacle, eliciting a scream from Takeru’s wrecked throat. 

“Aah…! Aahaa, Flame…!” 

Flame stole a kiss from Takeru’s gaping mouth, their tongues twining before Flame pulled away. The tentacles inside of him alternated their assault on his prostate, each providing delicious friction sliding against one another and Takeru’s slick, hot walls. 

“Huhu… such a slutty boy…”

Takeru shook his head, whimpering,

“N-noo, I… aah!! ...I’m not- I…. hhnn~!”

It was heaven, Takeru could barely think but to push back against the tentacles, urging them deeper. He put a hand to his stomach, feeling the twin tentacles pistoning inside him and the bumps they made in his belly. He knew he was a slut, wanting to be filled up like this. There was nothing he could do but take it and try to deny how much he got off on dirty talk. It was too much, all of it was so good-!  
Just when Takeru thought he couldn’t get any higher, a third tentacle pressed it’s way into his ass with none of the gentleness of the second. 

“Ah- Shit-!! That’s too- mhn-! Aaahhn...” Takeru yelped, the new tentacle joining the others in wrecking the trembling boy. He couldn’t do much but mewl and bear down, the tentacles fucking him like a toy. Flame rubbed his back, attempting to be reassuring as Takeru was pushed closer and closer to the edge. He was so full, so close,

“F-Flame-!! Aah- ah, fuck- I’m gonn- haah-!!”

Takeru didn’t get to finish as the tentacle around his cock tightened around the base, cutting him off with a strangled cry. Takeru thrusted against him in vain, the tentacle holding fast and the ones inside him still sliding against one another.

“I won’t let you finish unless you beg.”

Flame purred, watching Takeru writhe, helpless in his grasp. Takeru gasped and hiccuped, tears starting to fill his eyes from being denied and overstimulated.

“N-no, I can’t- can’t do something so-! Aah…! ...Embarrassing-!!” Takeru tried to hide his face in one of Flames limbs, but Flame would have none of it. He took a tentacle to his chin, turning Takeru’s head to look him in the eyes.

“Takeru… this what you want, isn’t it?”

Takeru groaned, the constant stimulation almost too much for him to bear. Tears began to drip down his face from pleasure and shame.  
“Y-yes… ooh… I… please, yes, pleaase…! Hhn- pleaseletmecum, Flame-! Aah- I can’t take it- Nhhaa-!! Can’t take it anymore- please-!!” 

Flame nuzzled his cheek, stroking his hair as the tentacle loosened its grasp on his cock and pumped him gently. Takeru wailed in relief as he finally came, his body going taut as the tentacles pumped and thrusted through his release, splattering over his stomach.

“Good boy…” Flame whispered, holding Takeru close, “Such a good boy…”

Takeru melted in Flame’s embrace, the soothing feeling of his hair being played with helped him to come down from his high. The tentacles retreated back into Flame, not wanting to overstimulate the tired boy. Takeru looped his arms around Flame’s neck, kissing his partner’s cheek in his hazy afterglow. Takeru sighed with contentment, completely sated,

“Flame… thanks for that. I never thought we’d do something like… this. I wish I could have done something to make you feel good too...”

Flame lowered the both of them to the ground, holding Takeru still in a loose embrace.

“It’s fine, I don’t think we were made with pleasure in mind. Watching you was more than enough for me.”

Flame explained, still playing with Takeru’s hair and furling and unfurling his limbs around Takeru’s thighs and back. Still woozy from the dump of endorphins, Takeru repositioned himself and buried his face in the junction of Flame’s neck and first limb.

“Oh… ok… I think… I’m gonna sleep now,”

Takeru mumbled, curled up securely in Flame’s grasp. Before Flame could answer, the boy had already drifted to sleep, content to let Flame handle logging out for him. Flame sighed and executed the log out program, the empty server becoming the familiar setting of Takeru’s bedroom. Looking up and over the duel disk, Takeru was, just like before, fast asleep.

“...Sweet dreams…”

**Author's Note:**

> Then Takeru is mortified that Flame went through his search history.
> 
> I don't know how to use AO3 and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. I'm really sleepy.


End file.
